


One of the Lucky Ones

by jasperdillon



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (kinda it's summertime so like no actual school but lmao !!! ), Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pete is actually Phoebe and she's good and pure and really trans, Slushies, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a date that involves a large blue raspberry slushie, stargazing, and a swing set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Lucky Ones

Mikey has use of the car tonight. Which is awesome because he has a date, and also slightly illegal considering that technically he doesn't have his license. But he has his permit and he only missed like four questions on that test so he's like ninety percent sure he will not crash his sister’s car on the night of his very first date with Frank Iero. 

The ten percent of uncertainty is really only because Frank makes him really nervous no he's not the best at concentrating when he's nervous. But it's fine because all he has to do is drive to Frank’s house and then from there to the park. Because they are going to watch the stars. Well he also has to get a slushie because he promised Frank one. A nice big blue one. With two straws of course. For optimum gayness. 

Which is ideally how his evening will turn out. Really fucking gay. The ideal outcome. Because Frank is really fucking gay, and he is, well, really fucking bi, but also really really into Frank. 

Back to slushies though. The best place Mikey knows to get slushies is hands down the gas station that's by his house and it's not because it's within walking distance but maybe a little bit because during the summer you can get any size for a dollar even, tax included. It's great and Phoebe, the dark haired manager with a bunch of killer tattoos, loves to giggle with Mikey about punk music and also about kit kats. She's awesome and most days her (ginger, always vaguely pissed looking but actually very sweet) boyfriend Patrick will be there with a guitar and will play songs on request and it's like the world’s best jukebox because Patrick knows way better songs. 

That particular gas station is also where the love of Gee’s life, Lindsey, works so Mikey has spent lots of time chilling inside of a run down gas station. But it's cool because the owner (tall, wears lots of neon, refers to his workers as if they were his cult followers) is okay with loitering. As long as no harassment or stealing is going on, Gabe Saporta was probably okay with it happening in his store. 

When Mikey arrives at the gas station, it's pretty much empty which is preferred because the store is small and gets overheated really easily, but he can tell based on the cars in the lot that Phoebe is who's working. Which is great because even if she is probably the worst with advice that people should actually follow, she's great with pep talks and Mikey, feels a lot like he's shaking and like a pep talk would be great. 

Walking into the gas station feels like walking into, not home but like, into your grandma’s house. Welcoming and friendly and there for you for whatever you need but instead of supplying you with cookies before dinner it's more like giving alcohol to minors. Because, truly, it's a rather seedy gas station, but it's not like he's drinking tonight, because if Gee found out he drove her car drunk and underage and without a proper license she would probably kill him. 

Not that Mikey has any desire to drink tonight, the only thing he wants tonight is to hold hands with Frank while looking at the stars and maybe swing for a little bit. 

“Mikeyway, what the hell are you doing in my store at eight o'clock on a school night, it's past your bedtime, mister.” Phoebe teases the second his presence is announced via the little twinkling bells above the door. 

Mikey rolls his eyes, “Fuck you. It's July, school is out, you know that, and I have a date, if you must know, Mom.” He says as he walks over to the slushie machines and grabs the biggest cup they offer and begins filling it up with blue raspberry goodness. 

Phoebe’s eyebrows raise comically high, making her already big eyes look giant. Like marbles, Mikey thinks idly. “And just who are you going on a date with? No one has been by to ask permission to see my Mikey, so clearly they are not good enough for you.” Phoebe huffs. 

“Frankie is most certainly good enough. Fuck he's probably too good for me. What if he realizes I'm a giant fucking dork and he leaves, shit.” 

“Frankie? As in the Frank you've had a crush on for like ever? And never had the guts to ask out? That Frankie?” Phoebe asks and when Mikey nods she adds, “Well he's known you since what like? Seventh grade? Or something like that? He probably knows you're a dork, you're not good at hiding it. But if he agreed to go on a date he's probably into it?” 

Fair enough, Mikey is terrible at hiding how much of a giant fucking dork he is but it's always been because why bother, he fucking loves comic books and scary movies and video games, there's not really a point in hiding it, it would come out regardless. But it's cool because he and Frank have been texting since school ended this year and Frank loves all three of those things as well. He just has added interests in playing guitar and aliens. 

Which is really fucking cool, because yeah sure Mikey can play bass like averagely at best, but Frank is seriously fucking talented and he actually agreed to going on a date with him! 

Still though, Phoebe’s pep talks are usually much better and Mikey is kind of disappointed in that one even if it wasn't really meant to be a pep talk at all. Mikey pops the dome lid onto the slushie, adds another swirl to the cup before he grabs two giant straws, pulls the papers off them, and throws them into the cup. 

“Two straws, Mikey? I thought you were worried if the kid even liked you enough, two straws is very presumptuous of you. What if he doesn't even like sharing drinks?” 

Miley rolls his eyes. “Hey, Phoebs? How about you just shut the fuck up. Are you jealous? Does Patrick not like sharing slushies?” Mikey pauses, looks around, then adds as an afterthought, “Where is Patrick today, anyway?” 

That makes Phoebe go quiet and, oh, she looks sad and now Mikey feels like a dick. 

“Patrick is at home. Not being near me, because I'm insensitive and infuriating.” 

Which is a direct quote and a touchy one if the look on her face is anything to go by.

Mikey sets the slushie on the counter. “Did you two get into a fight?” It happens quite frequently because Phoebe has unstable moods and Patrick has a red head’s temper and both of them are too stubborn for their own good and if they hadn't been in love for forever they would probably hate each other. 

Phoebe nods as she rigs up the slushie. “Both of us were really dysphoric and being mean and we both know it and I refuse to apologize first and so does Patrick so,” 

So, they'll probably be mad at each other for another day and then decide to just forget apologizes and have gross and loud make up sex, more than likely in the store, because Phoebe’s a exhibitionist and really loves make up sex. 

It's a practiced and well used method of their doing things. Probably not the most healthy but hey, Mikey’s not either one of their therapists, and they seem plenty happy all the times they don't want to rip each other's heads off so, Phoebe and Patrick, they can do whatever they want. 

As long as he never walks in on them again because that one time was way to many already. 

Mikey fishes two dollars out of his pocket and hands both of them over to Phoebe. “Bring him home a slushie and be done with it, you know you hate fighting. But if you want to continue being stubborn, you can say it's from me as a ‘Sorry that dysphoria is a thing you have to deal with I hear it sucks’ slushie. According to Gee slushies help make it better.”

When Gee is having a really dysphoric day she likes (in the following order): cigarettes, Lindsey, comic books, and then slushies, but Patrick doesn't smoke, can't have Lindsey and has never been a big comic book fan so just a slushie will have to do. 

Phoebe laughs her weird and loud braying laugh which is always more funny than anything she's laughing at and nods. “Slushies do help. Gee is right as always. Okay, whatever, Mikeyway, get out of my store, go have fun on your date.” 

Mikey grabs the drink and gives a salute, “Ma'am, yes, ma'am.” 

He receives a very serious nod from Phoebe and a reply of, “And seriously, don't forget to have fun.” 

Mikey suspects he will have plenty of fun. It seems impossible that he won't have fun. How could he not have fun when he'll have a Frank, a swing set, stars, and a slushie? 

As he gets into his (okay, Gee’s) car he grins. Tonight is going to be fucking awesome. He places the slushie into the cup holder and hopes that it decides to be a cup holder today and not a cup slinger like it sometimes thinks it is. 

The key to keeping it a cup holder is going about ten miles under the speed limit and not making any sharp turns or else drinks go flying and the actual holder ends up in the floorboard somewhere. That's not really fun but at least Mikey knows the method of keeping slushie off the dashboard unlike Gee, who has owned this car for years, is the one that actually broke the cup holder, who always gets it all over the car, then forgets to clean up the mess leaving it sticky and with little baby sugar ants crawling everywhere. Sugar ants that she refuses to let Mikey kill because ‘they aren't doing any harm leave them be’ so sometimes the car as pet ants. It's a thing. Not tonight because Mikey actually cleaned out the car and Gee let him vacuum out the ants in hopes of impressing Frank with a nice clean, ant free, car. Except he'll never tell Frank that he vacuumed out ants because Frank is vegan and all about animal rights and, fuck, maybe Mikey should have left the ants, Frank probably would have found it endearing and like started naming the ants or some shit. 

Too late to worry now, he'll just never mention the ants and hope that Gee spills somethings in her car to bring more ants in, and then he can ask Frank on another date. Maybe. If this one goes well. Hopefully. 

It doesn't take long until he pulls up at Frank’s house, with no spilling of slushies and no nervous crashing of cars. He debates on whether to text Frank that he's outside or actually knock on the door and potentially have to talk to Frank’s mom and have awkward before first date conversations. 

Before he can make his decision the front door opens and Frank pops his head out, smiles big, and then walks outside. 

Even in the admittedly awful porch lighting, Mikey can tell that Frank looks really good. And how unfair is that if someone can make weird hazy almost orange lighting look good. Mikey is kind of jealous and also really wants to kiss Frank. 

Frank opens the door to the car and his smile goes from bright to radiant, luminescent, at the sight of the slushie. “You remembered! Fucking awesome, Mikeyway.” He exclaims as he sits down. 

Mikey's nose scrunches up on bits own accord. Frank's fucking adorable it's just not fucking fair. How's it even possible. “I did promise you a slushie. And this one is guaranteed to be the best slushie in all of America.” Mikey replies. 

Frank makes a loud humming noise in response and then promptly makes grabby hands until Mikey passes the slushie, even though it is perfectly within Frank's reach. 

He slurps noisily as Mikey buckles his seatbelt, because safety is important motherfucker, and puts the car in drive. 

“Okay. Shit. That is a damn good slushie. Like holy shit. I fucking love slushies. You're a goddamn saint, Mikeyway.” Frank exclaims over another extremely noisy sip. “Seriously. Fucking love slushies.” 

“Is your seat belt on?” 

There's a clicking sound and then Frank says, “It is now.” 

Mikey lets out a breath of a laugh. Frank is so. Mikey doesn't actually know a word that encompasses everything Frank is but he knows it's probably most easily summed up as a series of exclamation points. 

But right now, Mikey can't focus on just how !!!!!!! Frank is because he needs to focus on driving because Mikey is responsible and shit. Both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road and everything else they teach you in drivers ed. 

Thankfully, the park is close to Frank’s house so he doesn't have to spend that much time without staring at how pretty Frank is. 

And oh, wow, Mikey needs to chill. He went nearly the entire summer without physically seeing Frank he can make the ten minute drive without his eyes glued to Frank. And how cute Frank’s teeth are because they're fucking adorable and kind of crooked and it's the most endearing thing in the world, or how cute Frank’s hair is with the sides dyed red instead of just bleached blond like he keeps it for school, or just how fucking cute he is as a whole being. 

Considering all this, Mikey counts it as a win that he only glanced at Frank twice (okay three times. maybe four, but definitely not more than five times. definitely not.) during the duration of the drive and he parks the car. Frank gets out, still clutching the giant ass slushie, and leans against the hood of the car as Mikey carefully makes sure the keys are in his pocket before locking the doors. You only make that mistake once (or if you're Gee you make it many many many times) before you remember to check. 

Mikey walks over to where Frank is standing and grabs the hand that's not holding the slushie and grins at him. “Let's go watch the fucking stars, Frankie.” 

Frank honest to god fucking giggles and says, “That's so fucking gay. Count me in.” 

He's fucking perfect, Mikey thinks. Like honestly who else could he date that would make fun of how gay they were being while holding hands? Mikey is probably at the very least halfway in love with Frank. Mikey leads them to a spot near the swings that has a clear view of the stars and makes a gesturing motion to it so that Frank will sit first. 

The grass is soft so there's no need for a blanket or anything and that's the main reason Mikey loves this park so much. Because fuck parks where the grass is stiff and itchy, like what's the point. After they get situated, both of them leaning back on their hands faces staring at the stars, their hands nearly but not quite touching each other, Mikey knows that this is probably the best date of his life. 

It's barely even started but just sitting in the peaceful quiet with Frank? It's fucking great and Mikey wants to do this for the rest of his life. Which sounds so fucking gay that Mikey wants to beat himself up because like? Really? What seventeen year old is thinking that far ahead? Mikey truly shouldn't be thinking of how he wants to be gay married to Frank for the rest of his life. And yet, here he is. 

Mikey is utterly fucked. But it's casual because Frank is grinning softly and looking at the stars with absolute awe and it's fucking adorable. 

“So like which stars do you think are actually UFOs?” Mikey ask.

Frank snorts and somehow even that is attractive and he goes, “You see that one? The one that's blinking? That's the aliens.” 

“Or a radio tower.” 

“Okay, yes, or a radio tower, but you asked which was the UFO. I gave you my answer now which star do you think is actually an alien in disguise?” 

Mikey takes a long time to consider this. There's so many stars in the sky it's quite hard to try and decide which is a space ship harboring aliens. He picks one that may or may not be the middle star of Orion's Belt, all he knows is that it's in the middle of a crooked row of three stars and that's what Mikey thinks Orion's Belt looks like but who knows constellions don't fucking look like anything the Greeks were fucking stupid, and points to it. “That one. In the middle of row? I don't trust it.” 

Frank nods, very seriously, while he concurs, “Yes, yes, that one does look very suspicious indeed.” 

Frank then promptly explodes into a fit of laughter, and seriously, Frank has got to stop being so cute or Mikey is going to have a heart attack before he even turns eighteen, and then he's up and he bounces towards the swings and he grins around the words, “C'mon, Mikeyway, let's see who can get higher!” 

Mikey takes a sip of the slushie before he stands. “What do I get when I win though?” 

“What makes you think you'll win?” Frank questions sounding rather indignant. 

“My legs are longer?” 

Frank considers this. “Okay, new game, let's see who lands farther away when jumping. Winner decides what they want afterwards.” 

Mikey still thinks his longer legs are an advantage to this bet, but decides not to mention it. Plus Frank is tiny so he might land farther anyways. Mikey doesn't actually know how the physics of swinging works and what would constitute as an advantage. 

“Okay so I say, about five minutes to get our speed up and then we both jump on a count of three?” 

These rules sound reasonable so Mikey sits on the swing that Frank isn't on and looks to him, “Begin on three, too?” 

Frank nods and says, “One.”

“Two.” 

“Three.” 

“Go.”

And then they kick off. 

It doesn't take long to realize that longer legs maybe won't help with getting speed because his toes keeping brushing the wood chips beneath their feet, but Mikey is determined to win so he kicks out as far as he can when he's supposed to and on the fall back he tucks his legs in as much as they can go in and then repeats. Over and over again. He's not sure how Frank's doing because he's trying his damnedest to not look that way because he knows seeing Frank that happy and carefree would make him forget his objective. The objective being to win. 

Mikey isn't actually sure if it's been five minutes when Frank gleefully yells, “Three.” because one tends to lose track of time when swinging but he trusts Frank so he calls back, 

“Two.” 

“One.” 

“Jump.” They yell together and jump. 

Mikey soars for a few seconds and feels like he's in that scene in Twilight when Edward and Bella were jumping through the forest (shut up, Gee had a vampire phase, and Mikey was subjected to even the lame types of vampires, though to be fair Gee was a much bigger fan of the old timey black and white films) and then he stumbles the landing and falls but it's fine. He hasn't felt this fucking exuberant since well, fuck, probably the last time he jumped off a swing. 

A fit of giggles from beside him brings Mikey back to the present and looks over to find Frank standing about a foot away but definitely the same length from the swing. 

“Well, fuck,” Frank grins, “Looks like we're both winners!” 

“Or both los-” 

The rest of what Mikey was going to say is drowned out by Frank attacking him. With his lips. 

They're both laughing into the kiss, still on an adrenaline rush, so it's not really the best kiss but it's also perfect. 

When the break apart Mikey scrunches his nose and then grins. “Well, I was going to ask for a second date if I won, but I guess your prize is good too.” 

Frank gives an absolutely breathtaking smile and stands on his tip toes to give Mikey a kiss on the cheek, he then says softly, “You're in luck, Mikeyway, you get your prize as well!” 

And, yeah, Mikey thinks, he's in luck.

**Author's Note:**

> ya boys first bandom fic so sorry if characterization is off?? 
> 
> i have looked over the fic but please do tell me if there is any super bad spelling/grammar mistakes and I'll fix them right up. 
> 
> title from either mayday parade's bruised and scarred or taylor swift's the lucky ones. neither of them have anything to do with the fic but still. shout out to them. and to alex garcia who once favorited a tweet of mine. 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ visitationofthghost if you too love frikey and or dying


End file.
